


Coqueto

by TheFckingHood



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, anestesia, dick grayson no es nightwing, este es un universo alterno, jason es un idiota, jason todd no es red hood, jaydick, no se lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida, pero adorable, pero esto es gracioso o eso se supone, y ama mucho a dick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: No capas AU;Dick no debería de divertirse con eso, pero ver como su marido coquetea con él bajo la influencia de la anestesia era demasiado lindo como para dejarlo pasar.JAYDICKDedicado a Kikyami (La pueden encontrar así en facebook como pagina, se las recomiendo.)





	Coqueto

—  **¿Richard?**

El nombrado levantó la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo en el área de espera de la oficina del dentista. Se trataba de una chica, la que había estado atendiendo a su marido desde que comenzó el proceso. Cuando ella le hizo un gesto, dejo la revista a un lado y se levantó para acercarse a ella.

—  **¿Qué tan malo fue?**  —Preguntó un poco preocupado, había pasado demasiado tiempo.

—  **Tuvimos que someterlo a anestesia general. Su muela del juicio se quebró y tuvimos que sacarlo pedazo a pedazo; parece que el Valium que le receté no fue suficiente para calmarlo.**

—  **Estuvo quejándose del dolor por unos días y no pudo dormir anoche por el nerviosismo.**

—  **Se va a despertar en unos minutos, así que tal vez quiera verte primero.**  —Asintió a lo dicho y se dejó guiar por la dentista hasta la pequeña habitación donde su pareja se encontraba. Una vez allí, no tardo en ver el diente extraído sobre la mesa de metal que contenía algunas herramientas, así como también bolas de algodón teñidas de sangre. Se encogió internamente, sopesando lo doloroso que tuvo que haber sido.

Su mirada se trasladó entonces al pelirrojo aun adormilado en la camilla.

—  **¿Él va a estar bien?**

—  **Lo estará. Solo hay que dejarlo descansar por unos días. Le recetaré analgésicos y antibióticos, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.**  —Asiente en lo que se acerca y coloca su mano derecha sobre el brazo del menor —  **Volveré enseguida. Iré a escribir la receta, ¿De acuerdo?**

—  **Adelante.**  —Le dijo a la dentista. Y unos minutos después de que ella se retirara, notó como Jason comenzaba a despertarse.

Con una sonrisa se inclinó y aparto algunos de esos mechones taheños que caían sobre su frente.

—  **Hola.**  —Susurró en voz baja, y los ojos verdes parpadearon un par de veces, ajustándose a la luz, antes de aterrizar sobre él. Jason inhalo profundamente, sorprendiéndolo un poco, antes de exhalar lentamente.

—  **¿'Stoy 'n el cielo?**  —Las palabras del pelirrojo se arrastraron debido a la anestesia, pero Richard lo comprendió de todos modos.

—  **No. Estamos en el dentista. En una extracción de diente; el tuyo**.

—  **¿Er's un áng-el?**  — Levanta una ceja, pero sonríe de todos modos. Niega ligeramente con la cabeza, y trata de no reírse cuando su pareja hace un puchero.

—  **¿Sabes quién soy?**  —Preguntó, a la vez que Jason arrugaba el rostro, pensando.

—  **¿La sexy enfe-rmera?**  —No supo sí reír por lo de enfermera o medio ofenderse de que su marido lo viera como una chica.

—  **¡Ya tengo la receta!** —En eso la dentista entro en escena, y la pareja se le quedo viendo. Entonces el de ojos verdes le dio una mirada desesperada.

—  **¿E- es ella tu esposa?**  — _Oh Dios._

—  **No.**  —El pelirrojo suspiro con alivio y la dentista pasa a ver a Dick. Este le dice rápidamente en un susurro que aún continúa delirando.

—  **Oh, ya veo.**  —Y con la mano libre  _–Richard sabe que su marido se va a enojar y avergonzar–_  le hace señas para que tome su teléfono y lo grabe. Sí, Jason lo odiaría. Por el momento.

Se divierte cuando justo en ese momento, su esposo comienza a reír como el completo idiota que es, ganando su atención de nuevo.

—  **Eres tan hermoso... Eres como... El más hermoso... uhh... Eres hermoso.**  —Dick suelta otra risita, y puede percibir desde no muy lejos el sonido que le hace saber que la chica ya está grabando —  **¿Cuál**   **es tu nombre?**  —Va a disfrutar esto.

—  **Dick.**

Y el ver como el menor amplía sus ojos... debe de contener la risa —  **Oh... vaya nombre...**

—  **Es Richard, pero me gusta que me llamen Dick.**

—  **Oh. Dick... ¿Puedo tener tu número?**  —El pelirrojo está tratando de darle una sonrisa suave, pero se ve tonto, muy probablemente por la anestesia que afecta el lado derecho de su rostro —  **Podríamos salir a pasear, soy un buen chico.** —Dick puede dar crédito de que eso no es cierto. No después de su primera cita, donde trato de evitar que Jason siguiera echándose a golpes con un tipo.

La única razón por la que le dio una segunda oportunidad, fue porque no hizo ningún comentario pesado con respecto a su cuerpo  _–Trasero sobre todo–_... Y bueno, le gustaban un poco los chicos malos. Un poco.

—  **Ya lo tienes.**

El pelirrojo jadea ruidosamente, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa —  **¡¿Lo tengo?!**

— **Sip.**

—  **¿T- te lo pedí ayer?**

—  **Nop. Me lo pediste hace mucho tiempo. Hace seis años.**

—  **¡¿Seis años?!**   _Oh no_ **... ¿Te llamé o te envié un mensaje de texto?**  —Jason se veía genuinamente angustiado, y no pudo evitar sentirse bastante feliz por ello.

—  **Lo hiciste.**

—  **¿Tuviste... tuvimos una cita? Cómo... ¿Una buena cita...?**

—  **Mhm. Fue muy buena. Fuimos al cine. Te portaste muy bien, hasta que te encontraste a un tipo que le debía dinero a tu padre y perdiste toda esa caballerosidad que pocas veces tienes.**  —Jason muerde su labio inferior para evitar sonreír avergonzado, y claramente se sonroja.

—  **¿Recibí un beso después de esa cita?**

Negó y sonrió al nuevo puchero — **A la segunda cita. Y fue un gran beso.**

—  **Un gran beso... de un ángel...**

Detrás suyo, Dick puede asegurar que la dentista ha reído e incluso dicho varios " _aww_ " cuando su esposo habla.

Como si apenas recordase algo, Jason jadea —  **¡Mierda! Debí de haber limpiado mi casa hoy, así conocerías a mis padres. Aunque... no somos la mejor familia de todas, pero...**

—  **Está bien. Tus padres me caen bastante bien, y tu madre me adora. Además, siempre limpias nuestra casa, así que estoy bastante encantado contigo.**

—  **¿Nuestra casa...? Nosotros... ¿Vivimos juntos?**

—  **Claro que sí. Empezamos a vivir juntos incluso antes de casarnos.**

—  **¡¿Estamos ca-casados?!**  —Jason comienza a llorar y Dick seca rápidamente sus lágrimas con sus pulgares —  **¡Dios mío, estamos casados! ¡Estoy casado con la persona más hermosa del universo!**  —Estaba sollozando hasta este punto, y todo lo que él podía hacer era darle un beso en la frente para consolarlo, y tratar de no reír.

¿Quién diría que ir al dentista sería tan divertido?

**FIN.**


End file.
